His Only One SongFic
by YinYangHinata
Summary: My first SongFic song Only One by yellowcard,this is a sonfic about naruto and hinata,he cheated on her and he's saying how he feels, i suck at summaries,but please read,rate and review.


ONLY ONEYELLOW CARD

_**His Only One**_

**Broken this fragile thing now,**

**And i can't,i can't pick up the pieces,**

**And i've thrown my words all around,**

**but i can't, i can't give you a reason.**

_I see you running and crying,i think you're running away from me,_

_but my mind is in empty i can't think or remember what i did,what now?!!!_

_I try to speak but no words come out,i try to scream for you but i only whimper._

**I feel so broken up(so broken up),**

**And i give up(i guve up),**

**I just want to tell you so you know.**

_I want to run to you and stop you, but my body stands still_

_I want you to come back,to look at me in the eyes_

_please come back, please tell me what i did wrong._

**Here i go,scream my lungs out and try to get to you,**

**You are my only one,**

**I let go,there is just no one that gets me like you do,**

**You are my only,my only one.**

_"Hinata!!!!!" i finally manage to scream,you stoped and turned around._

_I stumble into the ground and start crying, now i remember,but i can't understand_

_why i did that to you, i truly i'm an idiot. "i'm sorry,please,forgive me"_

**Made my mystakes let you down,**

**And i can't, i can't hold on for too long,**

**Ran my whole life in the ground,**

**And i can't, i can't get up when you're gone.**

_I'm crying because you're hurt and it's all my fault_

_i should have known she would do somethine like that_

_but i didn't even try to stop her,she kissed me,i kissed back,_

_and the_ _"events"__ delevoped from there,when you saw us,_

_i was half naked and so was her,but it's like i was in a trance,i only realized_

_what i was doing until i saw you,i'm sorry._

**And something's breaking up(breaking up),**

**I feel like giving up(like giving up),**

**i won't walk out until you know.**

_"Why,Naruto-kun?" you asked desperately "Why did you do it?" "I'm sorry, i don't know"_

_i slowly stand up and walks towars you, my body feels heavy, but i need to be close to you,_

_i need to look at you "i'm sorry, i couldn't stop, i should have but..."_

**Here i go,scream my lungs out and try to get to you,**

**You are my only one,**

**I let go,but there's just no one that gets me like you do,**

**You are my only,my only one.**

_I can hear my voice breaking as i speak,i can still feel the tears running donw my face,_

_i see you crying and i can feel my heart breaking as you do,it's all my fault,you're suffering_

_and it's because of me._

**Here i go, so dishonestly,**

**Leave a note,for you my only one,**

**And i know, you can see right through me,**

**So let me go, and you will find someone.**

_I can't explain,i'm wondering why myself,you doubt me, i can see it in you're eyes,_

_you don't belive me,is it so hard to tell you what happen?, i want you to stay by my side,_

_i want you to hold me in you're loving arms, i want you to say 'i forgive you' and pretend nothing_

_ever happen,please say it, please stay._

**Here i go,scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one,**

**I let go, but there's just no one,no one,like you,**

**You are my only,my only one,**

**My only one,**

**My only one,**

**My only one,**

**You are my only,my only one...**

_I saw you turning around,you want to leave,even if i didn't say a single word that would explain it,_

_i can see you don't want to hear it,before you could go,i took you in my arms,_

_you looked at me,i slowly place my lips in yours, i feel you tense, i feel you trying to break free,_

_and trying and failing,you give up, place my arms around your waist,and deepen the kiss,i want this_

_moment to last forever,i never want to leave your side,what happen was a mistake,it will_

_never happen again,i slowly break the kiss,catch my breath for a moment and say_

_"Hinata...forgive me,but i want you to know that you are my only one,my only love"_

**END**

SO... what did you think,this is my first fanfic like i said,i'm working on another fanfic,but

since i started over again 'cuz i didn't like it,so this is just to make up for it.


End file.
